Futuristic Lover
by bored spitless
Summary: She looked at him from her spot at the bar. O how badly she wanted him. Would he notice her and come over her?


_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leave my body glowing_

He walked into the room drawing everyone's attention. Especially hers. She swallowed as she looked t the way he walked in, carrying himself with a complete air of power. It was so intoxicating, just looking at him.

And then he started walking towards the bar.

Where she sat. 

_They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
Different DNA, they don't understand you  
_

She looked away from him as he sat almost three seats away. His…everything, distracting her and clouding her thoughts of everything but him. It was amazing.

She wanted nothing more than to go over to him and just let him control everything about her.

But she knew she had no chance with him. Especially since he sat next to a gorgeous blond and pink haired woman. They held his attention and he would never glance at her.

She shook her head and went back to her drink, planning on forgetting about him. She never had a chance in the first place.

_You're from a whole another world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

"Hey Hina-chan. What's up? You seem down."

Her dear friend and current bartender leaned over to her, not understanding why she was so down all of a sudden.

"Does it have to do with the blond who' staring at me as if he wants to kill me?"

Her clear white eyes shot up to look at him, surprised. "He's not…is he?"

Kiba grinned. "No. Just thought I'd see if you think he's hot." He looked over at him and gave him a brief scan-over. "Hm. Not bad. At least you have taste."

"You'd never know if you looked at track record."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. We all knew Gaara was crazy as all hell. I'm just sorry you couldn't tell. Besides, when he was nice, he was a complete doll." He smiled softly. "But stop thinking of him. It's been about a month. That means you can go and get yourself a hot blond." He winked at her, wanting to see her smile.

Hinata sighed and shook her head. "No. I may want him, but he doesn't want me. Guaranteed." She shook her head as she looked at him again.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Clear blue eyes gazed back at her, looking into her white eyes, effectively holding her hostage. She felt the air leave her lungs as it passed through her parted lips. His eyes moved down to look at the motion before they shot back up to hers.

She heard someone speaking to her but couldn't quite hear what was said. She was too caught up in him.

Even though he was a few seats away, it still felt as if he was right in front of her, blocking out everything and just…stopping all thought.

She tore her eyes away and looked at the bar, trying to force her lungs to breathe again. That mere touch left her feeling as if she'd touched a humming lamp. She felt so jolted and alive.

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

"Hinata? You okay?"

"Bartender. "

Kiba sighed as he looked at his friend. He wanted so badly to talk with her and see what was wrong. But, his job was calling. He shook his head as he went to the voice who called for him.

Hinata couldn't think. Her brain had been short-circuited and she was left defenseless and lost.

She wanted it again.

She wanted that stare again. That stare that didn't let a single thought through yet killed all her rambling thoughts and her inability to think clearly.

Oh how could she get him to look at her again, without looking like she wanted him as much as she did?

_You're from a whole another world  
A different dimension_

"No! Don't go! Stay here!"

"Yeah, aren't we having a good time?"

"Naruto! Please!"

Hinata looked in the direction of the voices, gasping as she saw that gorgeous blond man leaving the blond and rosette. Oh dear. Was he leaving?

Naruto just laughed as he disentangled himself from their clinging arms. "I'm sorry ladies," His voice sent shivers down her back. It was clear and seemed to promise exciting nights filled with passionate moans and cries of each other's name.

God, she needed to get laid more if a simple voice was turning her on this much.

"Goodbye. Have nice evening."

She turned away before he turned around, trying to act as nonchalantly as she could. She'd already made a fool of herself by staring at him.

_You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Approaching footsteps killed her act. She swallowed as the footsteps stopped next to her and a voice appeared in her ear, causing more shivers to travel down her back.

"You look even more amazing up close." He inhaled deeply as he took in her perfume. Her eyes closed on reflex. "You smell fantastic."

He moved her dark hair from her shoulder and leaned in to gently kiss at her neck. Her breath caught and she started gnawing on her lip, forcing herself not to speak.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

He pulled away completely and spun her around on her seat, facing her to him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

His hand came up and slowly stroked her cheek, her eyes closing again. His large palm almost covered her whole face.

"What's your name?"

She opened her eyes immediately and looked at him. Crap. Reality set in as she remembered she didn't know him and he didn't know her.

Now was the perfect time to escape and run away.

"Hinata."

Why did she tell him her real name? Was she insane? She must be.

He smiled gently as he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear again. "Hinata…" A moan slipped from her lips as he said her name as if it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

"Your skin is so soft, you smell so sweet and there is nothing more that I want than to take you home and her you scream my name." She bit her lip hard, forcing back her agreement for that. She wanted it just as badly as he did.

"But..." She whined softly, not wanting to hear him denying a thing.

_There is this transcendental, on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all… all_

"Hinata?"

She slowly turned around and looked at the voice she knew fairly well. "Kiba?"

The hand on her neck moved away but only to slowly traverse the length of her body, feeling her everywhere. Her eyes closed and a moan slipped out as she turned away from her friend and looked at the owner of the hand. How badly she wanted him…

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

She licked her lips as he placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him close, kissing him as she wanted to be kissed. She felt his hand rest on her hip and tighten hard, begging to hold her close to him. He groaned into her mouth before he pulled away and looked at her.

"Hinata…"

She smiled as she turned away from him, grabbed the napkin from under drink and grabbed the pen Kiba was using to write a drink order. She wrote her number down on the napkin before turning around and facing Naruto's lusty blue eyes.

She smiled softly as she stood up from her spot. She grabbed his face again and kissed him just hard as she had before. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her close, letting his hands rove all over her body.

She moaned softly before she moved away completely, licking her kiss swollen lips. She smiled as she slipped her number into his pocket.

She kissed his lips softly as she moved away from him. "Call me sometime." She winked at him and walked away from him, loving the way his face had looked completely shocked.

_Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

She knew how to get what she wanted.

**Hehehehe. How many people expected that? Hehehe. I didn't either. Anyway, review comment, fav**, **alert, all that jazz. Hope you all enjoyed that. should I write more for this? or should i leave it here? let me know.  
**

**Oh, and the song is Futuristic Lover (E.T.) by Katy Perry. I'm like in love with that song right now. Anyways, enjoy. =] **


End file.
